


First

by JaciSerigala



Series: JelRay Drabbles [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaciSerigala/pseuds/JaciSerigala
Summary: "he was the first to understand."





	First

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Oracion Seis Arc

“he was the first to understand.” 

Glancing back at the mages who had tried so hard to secure his freedom, but inevitably lost against the nature of fate. His stained eyes gazed over them, unsure how to react, with the massive gaps in his memory. He didn’t know how to react to anything, but still, as if on instinct, his eyes lingered over two people. The red haired girl, she had been crying earlier, and she clearly had a connection with whoever’s face he now wore, but that connection was now reaching out without the hope of something else reaching back. And then, his eyes gazed over the dark haired boy, and something seemed to shift, to click, in the air. His eyes were dark, but they were also... he couldn’t put his finger on the word... but something in his eyes whispered and something akin to knowing twanged in the air, before falling away and thinning into nothing once more, as he climbed the ramp into the container.


End file.
